One Time
by SerenaRen
Summary: So this fanfic is mostly from the POV of Annabeth. Do not expect a lot of Percy POVs. Its about life hardships, and this is a teenager's POV, so the language is a little bit mature, also the theme is mature (specifically the first chapter) so this story may not be appropriate for all ages. So please do read, enjoy, review, comment, and all those types of things.
1. Prolouge

Thalia and Piper dragged me to this party at Travis's and Conner's house. Their parents were out of town, and whenever those two boys are alone in a house, the whole block practically goes down into party mode. We could hear the music a block down. When we finally get there, Jason drags Piper off and Thalia goes straight over to her friends taking shots in the corner. Not knowing what to do, I slowly wander over to the punch bowl. As you can probably tell, parties are not really my thing.

I get one cup of punch, and my stomach is craving more. I down three more cups, and I am ready to party. Kids bustled to the music on the dance floor, sweat flies, and people who don't even know each other are furiously making out. I shake my hips to the rhythm of the music. When I lift my arms, my shirt comes up almost to my bra. And then, Percy basically falls onto me.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, his words slurred.

"You're drunk" I scream over the music.

"So are you" He manages. I shrug and stand back up. We dance for a while, until I feel something warm and wet against my neck. I realize its his lips. I smile, flip my self around, and press my lips against his. We practically are trying devour each other at this point.

"Lets go upstairs." He whispers in my ears. I nod my head, taking his hand as we stumble up the stairs. Once we reach a quiet bedroom, he locks the door, takes off his shirt, and comes straight at me. Our lips connect. I wrap my legs around his waist, as he walks backward to the wall. We continue kissing, until his hands reach up under my shirt. I smile, as his hands reach my breasts. He manages to get my shirt off. We collapse on the bed, him on top. I use my feet to pull down his pants, which he gladly helps with. He kisses my lips, then my cheekbone, he kisses down to my collarbone. I can feel his hands slowly pulling down my shorts.

"You sure?" He whispers. I nod. Even drunk he is still caring. I place my lips on his again, his hands tracing the skin on my hips.

Now we're both just in undergarments, kissing on the bed. I think you understand what happens next...

* * *

I wake up. My head hurts like hell, and an arm is wrapped around my waist. I turn around, oh shit! What the fuck have I done?!


	2. Home Situation

ANABETH'S POV

My heart is hammering in my chest. Why am I at Travis's and Connor's house? Why am I in bed? And why am I fucking in bed NAKED might I add, with Percy! Sure I love him to death he is my boyfriend, but I'm not ready to sleep with him. _But thats not what you thought last night. _

"Shut up!" I say aloud to myself. Percy stirs next to me. Uh Oh.

"Annabeth?" He asks, his voice bewildered. "Wha-what happened?" I shrug.

"I honestly have no idea, but I think we both have a pretty good idea considering..." I gesture to our naked bodies. Oh gods. _What have you done Annabeth?_

"Im so screwed when I get home." Percy says. I nod in agreement. I fucked up so badly.

"You don't have to tell your mom what happened last night. Just say that you decided to crash at Jason's or something." I shrug.

"When did you get so wise, WiseGirl?" He asks, gently brushing a piece of hair out of my face. I shrug. "Have you always been this wise?" I kiss him on the cheek before I stand up.

"We need to go." I say. Where are my clothes, I ask my self, bending down to pick them up.

"You should probably get dressed too." I say to him as I zip up my shorts. Percy gets up too, bending over to find his jeans.

* * *

We tip-toe quietly down the stairs. There is trash everywhere, and a bunch of teenagers are on the ground, asleep. I glance at the clock on our way out, 10:00? It can't be. Even Hellen at this point is going to question me where I was. How do I tell them that I was at a party, and slept the night with my boyfriend? Ugh. Life is so complicated right now!

Percy and I go our separate ways down the street. When I get to our house, I open the door. Of course, dad and Hellen are waiting to have a nice little "chat" with me.

PERCY'S POV

I smell food as I walk in the door. Mom and Paul are in the kitchen, side by side laughing while cooking.

"Where have you been?" Asks mom "we were worried sick!"

"Oh don't worry" I say casually "I was tired after the party, so I just decided to crash at Jason's apartment."

"Ok then. Brunch will be soon." Paul says waving me to my room. I can't believe I got off that easy! No interrogations, no awkward questions. I guess they're in a really good mood today. Well that's great for me! I go to my room, and open up my phone.

"Hows it going with your parents? I just got off scotch free!" I text her. She doesn't respond.

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV

Helen is so mad at me, she sent me up to my room without letting me get breakfast. Of course I didn't tell them what really happened, I just told them I went to a wild party last night, and slept at Thalia's place. Of course Helen didn't believe me, but I wasn't telling the truth. The twins sneak up to my room later, with toast and ham. Its not exactly a meal, but right now I welcome any food. I devour it, very quickly. After which, I pull out my phone from my pocket, which I turned off. I thought Percy had texted, but I couldn't answer because I was a bit "pre-occupied" with my parents. After I read his text, I respond.

"They didn't take it well. I didn't tell them what really happened though..." I turn off my phone after I send the text.

* * *

PERCY'S POV

"Knock Knock?" says mom, she comes in with Paul.

"What? Is this some kind of ambush?" I say. Paul chuckles and shakes his head no.

"Actually, we have some news for you."

"What? Am I getting a little brother or sister?" I say sarcastically.

"Actually honey, we wanted your consent about something." explains my mom

"Yes, it would mean the world to us" Paul says very excitedly

"We want to get married!" I sit there with my mouth hanging open. "Well... Say something!" says my mom.

"I don't, um... Yeah sure, go for it I guess." I say bewildered. Honestly, I don't really agree with this. Sure I love Paul, and he loves my mom and all. But I guess there was just always this part of me, that had hoped that my mom and dad would get back together.

Mom and Paul squeal, which is something I hoped would never happen. I can't believe this... MY WORLD IS FALLING APART!


End file.
